


The Adventure of the Ruffed Lemur

by peredhelhathladring, rokkenbosche



Series: 2 AM drabbles [5]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhelhathladring/pseuds/peredhelhathladring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkenbosche/pseuds/rokkenbosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he clasped Barnaby close. Barnaby was bleeding nefariously. "My darling," Kotetsu said, and pressed his lips to Barnaby's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Ruffed Lemur

Kotetsu and Barnaby were out for an exquisite Valentine's walk under a butt. As they went, Barnaby rested his hand on Kotetsu's leg. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so moist, Kotetsu was filled with tangy dread.

"Do you suppose it's tight here?" he asked huskily.

"You naked silly," Barnaby said, tickling Kotetsu with his fried rice. "It's completely yummy."

Just then, a bubbly ruffed lemur leapt out from behind a mechanical tiger and kicked Barnaby in the eyelash. "Aaargh!" Barnaby screamed.

Things looked tenacious. But Kotetsu, although he was delicious, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a memorial pin and, like a rainbow that casts a happy glow o'er all the land, beat the ruffed lemur obnoxiously until it ran off. "That will teach you to kick innocent people."

Then he clasped Barnaby close. Barnaby was bleeding nefariously. "My darling," Kotetsu said, and pressed his lips to Barnaby's butt.

"I love you," Barnaby said sexily, and expired in Kotetsu's arms.

Kotetsu never loved again.


End file.
